Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are remotely or autonomously controlled aircraft. UAVs are characterized by an absence of a human pilot controlling the aircraft from within a cockpit in the conventional manner, although a pilot may remotely control the UAV using a ground-to-air radio link. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has adopted the term “Unmanned Aircraft System” to collectively refer to the UAV and its ground station and any other support equipment that is instrumental to successful UAV flight operations.
UAVs/UASs are traditionally used in support of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) missions. However, the traditional ISR support role has evolved from the earliest radio-controlled drones to the highly sophisticated systems used on the modern battlefield. For instance, mission scope has expanded to include strike missions, using airborne UAVs as communications relay nodes, search and rescue (SAR) operations, and suppression/destruction of enemy air defense (SEAD/DEAD).
While large conventional UAVs continue to provide valuable ISR and strike support, efforts are underway for deploying smaller UAVs. UAVs of reduced size may be particularly useful when deployed from a forward area of operation. Such areas of operation typically lack an extended runway surface and other infrastructure needed for launching and controlling a large conventional UAV. Small UAVs may also be useful in areas having overhead obstacles preventing conventional runway takeoff. However, small UAVs also may pose unique launch and deployment challenges.